Kate
by Littleone11
Summary: Reposted and revised, was untitled. Tess had a two year old daughter when she meets Mac. 22 years later, and upon the arrival of Mac who she hasn't seen in seven years, she thinks back to the day she lost her mother and met her father.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything regarding Highlander.

**Author's Note**: Tess had a two year old daughter, Kate, when she met Duncan. Everything else happened that way it did on the show. However, after Tess died I stopped watching the show, so I made that part up. Hope you like it.

**Summary: **Tess had a two year old daughter when she meets Mac. 22 years later, and upon the arrival of Mac who she hasn't seen in seven years, she thinks back to the day she lost her mother and met her father.

It's been seven years since I've seen him. I have talked to him in that time, as well as written letters. It's going to be hard seeing him tomorrow and there is one thing in my life that he doesn't know about, my daughter, I named her after my mother. After my Mother passed and I was sent to live with my father, at fifteen years old, I decided that if I ever have a daughter I would name her Tessa. I never told him that I was pregnant. I did invite him to my wedding, but he was unable to attend. I don't know how he is going to react. Tess is two months old and she looks like my mom.

His name is Duncan McCloud, he was my mom's boyfriend and they owned an antique store. And then right before she passed they had just gotten engaged. All of us were happy; they had been together since I was four. We moved about every six months. We had a house is Seacover, well it wasn't really a house it was connected to the store, but it was home. And we also lived in Paris, on a barge, the person that owned it before us turned it in a houseboat. We had just gotten back from Paris when she was killed. That night one of my friends had a sleep over and I went. I heard the phone, in fact everyone did, I really didn't pay much attention to it and went back to sleep. A couple a minutes later her parents woke me had me get my things together and told me that Duncan was coming to pick me up. I thought that it was strange, but I did it. After he picked me up he was quiet for a long time. I was tired so I didn't say anything. When we got home all I wanted to do was go to bed, but he wanted to talk. From the sound of his voice I knew that he want to talk right then, so I put my things down and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me and said, "Kate, something happened tonight." That got my attention. "Kate, your mom was hurt tonight and it was very bad, she didn't make it, she passed away." I was shocked, I started crying and saying no, no, no, over and over again. I don't know how long he held me while I cried. I just remember waking up in my room and for a moment everything was fine, but then I remembered what had happened and I started crying again. When I calm down I went into the kitchen and Mac, Duncan, was there, he could tell that I had been crying. He asked me about my father, I was a little taken back because this whole time he has never asked about him, at least not to me. He asked if I knew where my father was. I just nodded. My father would send me letters and gifts on my birthdays and Christmas. But I didn't really know him. Mac found his number in my mom's address book and called him and told him what had happened. One thing about my father that you should know is that he is very well off. After he talked with my father, he came to my room. I was just lying on my bed. He told me that my father wanted me to come live with him. I didn't want to go; I wanted to stay where I was. To me Mac was my father. I could tell that it hurt him even more. I mean he just lost my mother and now I had to leave. He knew that he couldn't fight to keep me. We weren't related in anyway.

A couple days later my father sent for my things and the next day I was on the plane heading south to Los Angeles. The hardest part was leaving Mac, to me he was my father, or at least he was for the past six years. And now I was on my way to see a father that I hadn't seen since I was two, not that I remember much when I was that age. When I got to LA, someone was there waiting for me with a sign with my name on it. He signed a paper that the flight attendant had. He took my bags that I was holding and we walked out of the airport to the parking lot that had a number of limos. He told me that his name was Markus and if I needed anything to just ask. He put my bags in the trunk and opened the door for me. I got in and just sat there and didn't say anything. Markus got into the driver's seat and drove out of the airport. A little time later he told me that I was being very quiet for someone my age. I didn't hear him. "I said that you are quiet for your age. Isabel is about your age and is quiet at all." I asked, "Who is Isabel?" "I think that I better let your father answer that question?" I was beginning to think that when my father would write to me he didn't tell me everything.

We arrived at a gate a few minutes later. I heard someone's voice on the speaker next to the vehicle. The gate open and we drove through. I was amazed at the house; it was the biggest house that I had ever lived in. The drive was lined with trees and there was a roundabout in front of the house. Markus got out and then opened my door and I stepped out.

A woman came through the front door and showed me in. The house was beautiful. Has you walk through the front door there where two sets of stairs which met at an over look to down below. To the right there was a double door that was closed, but later I learned that it was a sitting room. There was another double door on the other side, that I also later learned that it was the formal dinning room. And the first few months, I wondered what they would call the room in either home that I lived in, in either Paris or Seacouver. The women took me up one set of stairs and went down the hall to a set of double doors. The room was huge. Once inside she went to the right and showed what she called was the "wash room," it was the bathroom, which was about ¼ of the size of my room. When we came out, Markus was putting my bags on the room. The only thing that helped to make it familiar was that the things that my father had sent for were now in my new room. A few minutes, later Markus and the woman, Maria, left. I sat on my bed, which more than double the size of my other bed. I just thought about my mom and how much I just wanted so much to go back to that way things used to be. The phone broke through my thoughts; I reached over and answered it. It was Markus he said that my father would be home in about three hours. I just said, "Okay, thanks" and hung up. I laid down on the bed and was just thinking, when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. On the other side was a girl about my age. "I'm, Isabel, your sister." "Hello, I'm Kate." She came in and we talked for a while and I found out that her mother has also passed away, when she was about eight. I felt better to know that there was someone about my age that knew what I was going through. We continued to talk; I also found out that she had just turned sixteen. We found that we shared a lot of common interests. After a while there was a knock at the door and then it opened. The man that stood at the door was tall with brown hair and a little gray, he had a small pair of glasses on his face. Isabel ran right up to him, "Dad." I stood up next to the bed. After they hugged my father looked at me and said, "You look like your mother." I wanted to cry, but I didn't. "I see that the two of you have met, I wanted you two to meet for a long time." A few minutes went by in silence, and then dad broke the silence by saying "let's see if dinner is really." So we left and went to dinner.

As the days went by it got better. I got to know everyone that worked at the house. What really made me happy, is when I was unpacking and putting my things away I found some of my mom's things. Mac must have put them in with my things. Mac travel a lot after I left, he would send me letters from different places. Sometimes he would send me packages of the things that he had found.

It took me a while to call my father, dad, but I do now. Right now I'm very happy. I met my husband about seven years ago, his parents had moved in next door to my dad's house. It was love at first sight and we been with each other since. We've been married for little less then a year now and we have a beautiful little girl. My life has change so much since he last saw me. It is going to be hard seeing him after seven years.

TBC (Maybe)...Please Review.


End file.
